Swan Queen flirt
by bellamills
Summary: Set after season 2. Let's just say that Henry wasn't taken and everything is fine now. Emma and Regina meet at Granny's and their conversation will be... well, interesting. :-) (And please, forgive me my mistakes, I do my best in English but I guess I still make mistakes.)


**Swan Queen flirting**

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma said, remaining on a barstool. She put her cold fingers around her cup with hot chocolate. She was so glad that her dad took a morning shift – because he wanted to have free evening with Snow. It was really cold outside and heating was broken at the Sheriff's station.

"Miss Swan, it's surprising to see you here in the morning. Almost unbelievable."

Emma amused grinned and rolled her eyes before she turned toward to re-appointed mayor. The town decided to stay in Storybrooke for a little while so there was a need of new mayor and because Snow suggested Regina… No one was against this idea since she helped save everyone.

"Mayor Mills, good morning to you, too." Emma's smile widened when she saw that particular glimmer in Regina's eyes. It was so usual to see it when they tease one another.

"Well, you didn't answer," Regina reminded.

"You didn't ask."

Mayor took a deep breath. "Aren't you supposed to do your job, Sheriff?"

"My father has this shift. And I wish him luck."

Regina was going to ask what it meant but they were interrupted by Ruby.

"Madame Mayor, can I offer you something?" Ruby spoke with innocent smile; she liked this taunting, she was never afraid of this woman and they both always act each other with respect and tolerance.

She received a small nod. "Yes, one cappucino, no suger, and blueberry pie."

"As you wish," Ruby said and then she walked to a coffeemaker.

Emma was ready to say some teasing note but Regina was faster. "Is there something wrong with your family station?"

"Bad heating," Emma mumbled.

"It's not a big problem, we can call a repairman."

"Don't worry, we can handle this."

Regina smirked. "If you think so. But we wouldn't want you to be cold, would we? It's much better to work when you feel comfortable… and hot." The last word was whispered by Regina's very teasing and very sexy voice.

Emma swallowed. "Yeah… but we can always find a way."

"Oh, really? Human warmth. I've heard that's the most affective."

"With my parents? No."

"You can call someone else."

"Are you offering yourself?"

"Who knows?!"

Then there was an awkward silence when they were really intensively looking at each other. It almost seemed like they're going to kiss because they looked very passionately.

"Here's your order, mayor Mills," Ruby interrupted them and they immediately pulled away. In their faces was a blush.

"You can eat that?"

"Why are you so surprise, Miss Swan? Do you think I will get fat?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

Emma shook with her head. "Of course not. You always look good. I mean… you don't look fat… I meant… you…" She breathed out. "I just didn't think you eat these things because you have really well maintained figure. You seem more like salad-type. Do you work out?"

Regina chuckled. "Sometimes." She took her cappucino and drank. When she pulled it away, Emma immediately looked at her lips.

"You have here some… ehm, whipped cream," Emma murmured with hoarse voice. She leaned closer to her and took the cream by her finger. While she was doing that, they looked into each other's eyes. Then Emma put her index finger to her mouth and licked it.

Regina's eyes widen and she opened her lips in reaction.

"You see, Mayor Mills, I can play dirty, too," Emma said mischiveously.

"Who said I play dirty?" Regina asked innocent.

Emma narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. Then she leaned her head to the side. "I can read between lines but that was pretty obvious. You always play dirty, huh?"

"Not always. Only when I want something… very much."

"Maybe you get it one day."

"Maybe…"

They were interrupted by Emma's phone. She grabbed it and answered. "Yep?... Okay, I'm there in sec." She put her blackberry into her pocket. "So I have to go now. See you later?"

Regina nodded. "Later. I should go, too, anyway." They both stood up and left the bistro.

Ruby stopped pretending to washing up and she turned to Belle, Archie and Leroy, who were sitting behind Emma the whole time, eavesdropping and pretending to reading the newspapers.

"They were totally flirting, weren't they?" she asked unbelievably.

She received three nods.


End file.
